This disclosure relates generally to a valve assembly. More particularly, this disclosure relates to accessing a check valve and a shut off valve of the valve assembly from a position that is radially outside a flow path of a turbomachine.
Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, are known. A typical turbomachine includes multiple sections, such as a fan section, a compression section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. During stable operation, the fan section moves air into the turbomachine. The air is compressed as the air flows through flow paths within the compression section. A compressed air is then mixed with fuel and combusted in the combustor section. Products of the combustion are expanded in the turbine section to rotatable drive the turbomachine.
Turbomachines include many components requiring lubricant. Valve assemblies are used in various areas of the turbomachine to control flow of lubricant between a lubricant supply and the components requiring lubricant. Positioning the valve assemblies near some components is often required. For example, within a gas turbine engine, a check valve is often more effective if the check valve is located near a damper assembly. Accessing the valve assemblies is difficult if the valve assemblies are located in some areas of the turbomachine. Repairing or replacing the valve assembly may necessitate accessing the valve assembly. Repairing or replacing other components of the turbomachine may necessitate accessing the valve assembly.